


Homestuck:Reboot

by LorellaMoon (orphan_account)



Series: Homestuck Reboot [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Character's Descendants, Complicated time loop, DescendantStuck, F/F, F/M, Humans, M/M, Started as an rp community, Trolls, first Act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LorellaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes an alternate timeline goes on for longer than it's supposed. It can go on for years, centuries even.  That's what happened. In a timeline where Karkat and the others never played the game, their descendants have to play together with the humans as one whole session to survive the eventual expiration of their world and eventually meet up with their ancestors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Act 1 Part 1

A girl stands in her bedroom. Her name is **RUBY LALONDE** and she enjoys many things such as **WAFFLES** and **READING**.

She doesn't know it yet but today is a special day for her and her friends. But let's not worry about that now, it seems her buddy Jann is pestering her. 

**energeticKlutz has begun pestering tactfulTyrant**

EK: Hi Ruby!  
TT: Hy Jann  
TT: Hey  
EK: Haha!  
EK: How are you today?  
TT: I'm great  
TT: You?  
TT: And did you get that game?  
TT: SBURB or whatever?  
EK: I'm good as well!  
EK: Also, yeah!  
EK: I did!  
EK: It looks kinda cool!  
TT: Eh  
TT: I get a weird feeling from it  
EK: Same!  
EK: But sometimes weird is good  
EK: Right?  
EK: {:3  
TT: I guess  
EK: {:D  
EK: Anyhow!  
EK: What's this game though  
EK: {:?  
TT: Not sure  
TT: I think it has something to do with houses though  
EK: Houses?  
EK: Weird  
TT: Yeah...  
EK: Wanna, like, play the game then?  
TT: Should we ask Josh and Dean first?  
EK: Yeah!  
EK: That's probably a good idea  
TT: I'll go talk to Dean and you go talk to Josh?  
EK: Sure thing Ruby!  
EK: }:3

 **energeticKlutz ceased pestering tactfulTyrant**

 

Ruby stands up from her desk and decides to go searching for something to eat. She opens the door and quickly peeks out before stepping into the hallway. She knows she could probably call a maid to bring her something to eat but she doesn't like the maid much. Especially since that time she tried to feed Ruby blackberries knowing that she was deathly allergic to them. Yup, it was safer to just go get something herself. 

She carefully made it to the elevator her house had. The maid never used the elevator, it was against the rules. That was what the service stairs were for. She quickly pushed the button that led straight down to the kitchen. She hummed along to the elevator music as it descended and checked the hallway once it stopped for any signs of the maid. It was safe for now.

Ruby scampered into the hallway and into the kitchen only to grimace at the ghastly sight in front of her. That witch had made piles and piles of waffles covered in blackberries and blackberry syrup. Her favorite food had been defiled. Angry beyond measure, Ruby dumped them all into the laundry chute to give the maid more work. It was what she deserved.

After finishing all of that Ruby opened the fridge to look for something more suitable to eat. She captchalogue’s some Key lime pie and waffle pizza. Satisfied with her findings she heads back up stairs. Just as she is about to enter her room though, she spots the maid coming with her little cleaning trolley. Ruby frowns and quickly absconds into her room before locking the door. She sighs and sits back down on her desk to eat her food and checks her computer.


	2. Chapter 2

Act 1 Part 2

Somewhere in another place another girl stands in her bedroom. Her name is **JANN CROCKER** and she likes being **EXCITED** and loves to be **HAPPY**. 

Today she is extra excited and happy because she gets to play a new game with her friends called “Sburb”. First she has to contact Josh though.

 **energeticKlutz** has begun pestering quiveringCircumstances

EK: Josh!!!!  
QC: oh hey…  
QC: what’s going on  
EK: Nothing much so far  
EK: But but but but!  
EK: Did you get the game yet?!  
EK: {:?  
QC: you mean Sburb?  
QC: oh...Yeah…  
QC: I did  
EK: Yay!  
EK: Me and Ruby were thinking about starting it up!  
EK: Wanna join?  
QC: Sure  
QC: sounds good  
QC: What about Dean though?  
EK: Ruby’s gonna talk to him now!  
QC: Okay  
QC: talk to you when we start the game then I guess  
EK: Okay  
EK: {: P

**energeticKlutz has ceased pestering quiveringCircumspect**

Jann exits her chat with Josh and hovers her mouse over a name in the trollslum, carnevalIlusions. This chum handle, or troll tag as it should be referred to, belongs to a friend who also happens to be from a different planet. She has not mentioned her to any other of her friends yet but she isn’t sure if they would believe that another species exists. Also, her troll friend has mentioned that there was an incident with another troll and Dean. She hasn’t told you much about it but Jann can tell it most likely didn’t go very well

Jann’s friend, who also happens to be named Mirage, knows a lot of things about pretty much everything and it can be fun to talk to, but there happens to be one problem which is why she is so hesitant to talk to the troll. Mirage is nice. Too nice. So nice it’s annoying and makes Jann want to punch her in the face but kiss her at the same time. Kiss her until she stopped breathing Mirage called it something like “Kismesis” and then she said it was a conversation best held in person.

It seems Jann doesn’t have to decide though because at that moment someone begins pestering her.

carnevalIlusions has begun trolling energeticKlutz

CI: HEY JANN  
CI: I NEED TO TALK TO YOU  
EK: About what?  
CI: WELL…  
EK: What is it?  
CI: I DIDN’T WANT TO WORRY YOU OR ANYTHING SO I KINDA WITHHELD SOME INFORMATION  
EK: What information?  
CI: YOU GUYS NEED TO START PLAYING THE GAME AND FAST  
CI: OTHERWISE YOU’RE ALL GONNA DIE  
CI: METEORS ARE GONNA END UP KILLING YOU  
EK: Wait…..WHAT!?  
EK: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?  
CI: IT’S KINDA WHAT THE WHOLE GAME IS ABOUT IN THE FIRST PLACE  
CI: TO MAKE IT SHORT AND SIMPLE  
CI: THERE’S A BATTLE GOING ON IN THE UNIVERSE AND ONE SIDE ATTACKS THE OTHER WITH METEORS  
CI: THE OTHER SIDE DEFENDS ITSELF BY REDIRECTING THE METEORS  
CI: UNFORTUNATELY THEY ARE REDIRECTED TO BOTH EARTH AND ALTERNIA  
EK: So how long do we have then?  
CI: YOUR FRIEND RUBY HAS ABOUT TWO HOURS, YOU HAVE ABOUT A DAY, JOSH AND DEAN EACH HAVE ABOUT FOUR HOURS  
EK: And since you seem to know a lot, what are our chances of surviving?  
CI: ACCORDING TO THE JOURNALS YOU SHOULD BE ALIVE UNTIL THE END GAME OF OUR SESSION SO SHOULD YOUR FRIENDS  
CI: UNFORTUNATELY I CAN’T SAY THE SAME FOR MY TEAM MATES  
EK: Oh well  
EK: I’m sorry about your team mates  
CI: MEH IT’S COOL  
CI: PARADOX SPACE IS A CURIOUS THING  
CI: ANYWAYS I GOTTA RUN  
EK: Wait  
EK: what’s paradox space?

carnevalIlusions has ceased trolling energeticKlutz

EK:Of course you left

Jann sighs. Mirage did that often, withholding information and while she understands that perhaps it was for the best it still irks her. Jann stands up and looks out her window. It was late at night but the sky was lit up with small meteors falling somewhere nearby. WIth the way Mirage was acting, perhaps this game wasn’t going to be as fun as she had hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

Act 1 Part 3

A girl stands in an old dusty library. Her name is **MIRAGE VANTAS** and she’s not human. She’s a troll who enjoys **READING** and **EXPLORING** when her lusus isn’t looking.

Mirage knows lots of things she isn’t supposed to know. She knows everything that’s supposed to happen thanks to the journals it seems she wrote to herself and sent to the past through some complicated time loop. Thank god she’s not a time player that just sounds complicated and stressful. She already has enough stress as it is, future her having tasked herself with making sure both the trolls and humans survive through this. Speaking of which she should also contact him. 

She isn’t very sure about it. On one hand he’s her partner in crime helping her out with the whole game thing preparation but at the same time it is kind off difficult to talk to him, especially since he’s a highblood and she’s a mutant blood. Not that she really cares about that stuff but he does or did. Mirage is just grateful for his help and that he’s her friend now. At least she hopes. She shrugs to herself and picks up her portable tablet an stylus before going up to the highest tower the old castles she lives in is at. She opens trollian and clicks on a name.

**carnevalIllusions began trolling strangeBreather**

CI: HEY ZAHHAK!   
CI: ANSWER ME DUDE   
CI: IT’S IMPORTANT   
SB: -->I am 0n   
SB: -->What is it?   
CI: DID YOU DO WHAT I ASKED YOU TO DO?   
SB: Yes I did.   
SB: -->Y0u better be grateful   
SB: -->I had t0 break s0 many rules…   
CI: MEH IT”S THE END OF THE WORLD DUDE   
CI: RULES WON’T EVEN MATTER ANYMORE   
SB: -->I guess s0   
SB: -->Still d0 y0u think that was a g00d idea?   
CI: WELL YEAH   
CI: YOU JUST DON’T GET IT YET BECAUSE ONLY I CAN UNDERSTAND MYSELF   
CI: EVEN IF YOU DID READ THE JOURNAL IT’S GOING TO BE CONFUSING.   
SB: -->It was written by the future Mirage 0f the alpha time line where every0ne dies   
SB: -->She wr0te it and sent it using the sendificat0r bef0re the Jann human reset time   
CI: CORRECT   
CI: SEE THE INCIDENT THAT KILLED EVERYONE WAS BECAUSE THERE WEREN”T ENOUGH PEOPLE TO HELP US   
CI: OF COURSE ADDING MORE PEOPLE INTO THE EQUATION WILL HELP US AVOID IT   
CI: BY SENDING THOSE TWO SHIPS OF WRIGGLERS TO DERSE AND PROSPIT   
CI: AND THOSE TWO SHIPS OF HUMAN WRIGGLERS I WAS SOME HOW GOT FROM THE SENDIFICATOR THE WAY IT HAPPENS IS THAT THEY’ll ATTRACT THE ATTENTION OF THIS EMPIRIOUS CONDESCENSION LADY AND SHE’LL HEAD THERE INSTEAD OF THAT PLANET.   
CI: THE FOUR TROLLS AND KIDS OF COURSE WILL BE SAFE BECAUSE I HAVE SET A SENDIFICATOR TO TRANSPORT THEM TO A LOCATION I CANNOT YET REVEAL. I WILL RECEIVE A NOTICE WHEN THAT HAPPENS AND WE’ll HAVE BEEN GONE AND OUT OF THE UNIVERSE BEFORE THE IMPERIOUS CONDESCENSION KNOWS WHAT HAPPENED.   
CI: GET IT?  
SB: -->N0t really.  
SB: Any thing else y0u need?  
CI: YEAH ONE MORE THING  
CI: I NEED YOU TO GO INTO THE FOREST AND SEND THOSE GLOWING ROCKS TO RANDOM PLACES IN TIME.   
CI: IT SOUNDS WEIRD BUT IT”S REALLY IMPORTANT.  
CI: WELL ANYWAYS GOTTA GO   
SB:--> 0kay

**carnevalIlusions ceased trolling strangeBreather**

Mirage turns off her portable tablet and waits for a minute. Suddenly a green flash occurs and she finds what she was waiting for. it’s a green, yellow and pink sickle. With it she’s supposed to create a powerful weapon. She captchalouges it and goes back inside to her library and takes out several blank notebooks. She knows that the alpha timeline has been rewinded several times and that this time it won’t happen because this she send’s herself the copy of the events that are supposed to happen for her to succed which she will have to send to herself when she reaches a certain point in time. It’s confusing stuff but she’ll make do. 

Speaking of which she needs to start playing the game right now. Mirage goes to her laptop and opens trollian. Time to start the game


	4. Chapter 4

Act 1 Part 4

 

**inspirativeNightmare has begun advising tactfulTyrant**

IN: }{ello   
TT: Hello.   
TT: Who is this   
IN: T}{@t re@lly isn’t import@nt rig}{t now   
IN: I’m just }{ere to offer some @dvice   
TT: Oh?   
IN: Yes   
IN: You s}{ould look out t}{e window   
IN: @nd run in the direction of t}{e big glowy pink lig}{t   
IN: Good luck (:K

**inspirativeNightmare ceased advising tactfulTyrant**

Ruby looks out the window and suddenly realizes that several meteors are heading for her. She panics and leaps out right on time. The meteor crashes into her room. She isn’t sure whether to trust the mystery person but she didn’t see any other logical choice. Though now that she thought about it, perhaps leaving Jann alone on pesterchum wasn’t such a good Idea. 

Just as Ruby arrived at the glowing pink light, Another meteor shower headed towards her. She reached for it, a mirror. The meteors closed in and all that could be heard wash the crashing of glass and stone.

 

End of Act 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that everyone is the end of Act 1. Act 2 should be posted shortly an will have longer chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. For the first act I will post a chapter daily. Tell me what you think.
> 
> Also I do not own all characters but I have permission to use them by their owners in this fanfiction so thanks to them for creating these wonderful characters :)


End file.
